1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved ink-refillable stamp, wherein an inner space for storing ink therein can be partitioned into at least two rooms to be filled with respective ink supplies of different colors.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various ink stamps, such as logo stamps, document delivery stamps, C.O.D. stamps, etc. which are commonly used in offices.
As shown in FIG. 10, a conventional ink-refillable stamp comprises a moving seat (80), a top cap (81), a fixing seat (82), a spring (83) and an inner stamping set (84).
The moving seat (80) and the fixing seat (82) are correspondingly formed in an inverted U shape. The fixing seat (82) thereon integrally forms an upright slide post extended through the moving seat (80) and securely fixed by the top cap (81) on the top thereof. The fixing seat (82) is received in the moving seat (80) with the spring (83) provided around the slide post of the fixing seat (82) and compressed between the top cap (81) and the moving seat (80), whereby the moving seat (80) is movably connected with the fixing seat (82).
The inner stamping set (84) includes an upper frame (85) and a lower frame (86), which are combined together and securely inserted in the inner space of the fixing seat (82). The upper frame (85) defines a plurality of slots (851) therein with an ink spongy pad (852) housed therein. The lower frame (86) defines a plurality of recesses (861) to fix stamping types (87) therein, and a peripheral recess (862) to fix border blocks (88) therein.
The stamping types (87) and border blocks (88) can be easily replaced, and ink can be refilled via the slots (851) into the stamping set (84) after drawing it out of the fixing seat (82). The ink spreads in the ink spongy pad (852) on the stamping face.
However, the above ink-refillable stamp has the following defects:
1. when a user is adding ink into the stamp, it is difficult to avoid inking hands of a user; and the quantity of ink refilling is not well-controllable; PA0 2. the ink can not spread evenly in the stamp, so that the quality of imprints is restricted; PA0 3. the ink stamp can be supplied with ink of only one color.
Other information concerning the application is, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,415 filed by the inventor of the present invention on May 30, 1990.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved ink-refillable stamp to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.